When A Bad Boy in Luv
by mochisnochu
Summary: "Aku tidak akan pernah peduli dengannya." Adalah salah satu omong kosong yang dilontarkan seorang Jeon Jungkook pada adik kelasnya yang berusaha ramah dan memecahkan es diantara mereka yang terlihat sangat mengganggu.


Jungkook mengunyah sandwich nya tanpa memedulikan teman satu geng nya menatap si murid baru dengan tatapan memujaㅡseolah si anak baru itu adalah dewa atau apalah itu). Bukan hanya mereka berdua saja yang menatap si anak baru seperti itu, banyak laki-laki maupun perempuan yang melihatnnya seolah ada titisan Tuhan yang diturunkan di sekolah ini. Para perempuan memekik senang mengetahui makin banyaknya laki-laki dengan paras bak dewa di sekolah mereka.

Pemuda bermarga Jeon itu tidak peduli, tak akan mau peduli. Mau si murid baru itu orang kaya, orang tampan, orang imut sekalipun, Jungkook enggan untuk ped--

"Hai, boleh duduk disini?"

Oh, shit. Siapa dia?

Mingyu langsung gelagapan, menggeser nampan alumuniumnya dan mendorong Jaehyun sedikit agar si anak baru duduk di sisinya. Membuat Jaehyun menggerutu kesal karena ia juga ingin duduk di dekat anak baru itu.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya sambil membungkuk singkat, menaruh nampannya yang berisi jus jeruk dan roti selai di meja, tepatnya di samping Mingyuㅡotomatis di depan pemuda Jeon itu). Wajahnya yang ramah dan senyumnya yang manis membuat Jaehyun dengan cepat menjawab 'tidak masalah' padanya. Mingyu mendengus kesal, padahal ia juga mau melontarkan satu kalimat saja pada si anak baru.

"Jimin,"

"Eh, iya?" yang dipanggil lantas mengusap bibirnya, takut-takut kalau ada selai yang menempel di sekitar bibirnya.

"Boleh... boleh minta nomor telepon?"

Ah, pemandangan di Jungkook benar-benar membuatnya mual. Bagaimana bisa ada laki-laki yang meminta nomor pada laki-laki lain dengan cara yang menggelikan seperti itu?

"Maaf," alih-alih menjawab 'iya' atau 'tidak', Jimin malah meminta maaf dan menundukkan kepalanya sopan. Hal itu malah membuat laki-laki yang meminta nomor teleponnya mendengus kesal. Menatapnya sinis dan bergumam, "dasar jalang sombong!"

Mingyu dan Jaehyun yang mendengar hal itu langsung menegapkan penggungnya, pelan-pelan menatap si anak baruㅡuntuk memastikan apakah ia sedih atau marah dipanggil seperti itu.

Nyatanya tidak!

Jimin tetap saja mengunyah makanannya dalam diam, sesekali meneguk jus jeruknya yang tak kunjung habis.

Mingyu dan Jaehyun sedikit kaget karenanya. Seolah si anak baru itu sudah terbiasa dengan penggilan yang terdengar kejam itu dan tidak memedulikannya.

Jungkook yang sedari tadi terdiam menatap kedua temannya itu berdehem, "aku duluan." Ucapnya singkat. Parahnya, kedua temannya itu tidak ada yang memedulikannya.

Jimin kini merasa atensinya telah dibawa oleh pemuda di depannyaㅡJeon Jungkook) yang sayangnya ia tak kenal. Pemuda itu terlihat seperti berandalan sekolah yang membuat guru-guru memijat pelipis; poni yang ia jepit ke belakang dengan penjepit rambut tipis, plaster yang menghiasi hidung mancungnya, lengan kemeja sekolah yang ia gulung sampai siku, jas yang ia sampirkan di bahu bidangnya, dan terakhir rambutnya yang berwarna merah berantakan. Belum lagi lengan kekarnya dan kulit putih mulusnya, membuat siapapun bisa drooling. Eh, kulitnya masih kalah mulus dengan kulit Jimin.

Benar-benar breathtaking!

Namun salah jika kalian mengira bahwa Jimin jatuh cinta pandangan pertama pada Jungkook. Salah besar! Justru Jimin ingin menjauh dari lelaki sepertinya. Takut kalau ia mendekat atau berteman padanya, kehidupannya akan menjadi bar-bar dan liar.

Huh, padahal Jimin saja yang tidak tahu kalau Jungkook sebenarnya anak yang kalem dan tidak se nakal seperti kelihatannya.

"Eum, hai! Aku Jaehyun. Jung Jaehyun kelas XII-3. Salam kenal, anak baru." Jaehyun nampaknya senang ketika Mingyu menatapnya gemas karena mencuri start nya.

"Halo, Jaehyun-sunbae! Aku Park Jimin kelas XI-1." Jimin menjabat tangan Jaehyun singkat dan hak itu cukup membuat Jaehyun bergetar karena bisa merasakan betapa lembutnya tangan Jimin itu.

Hiperbola memang. Tapi ia tidak malu, tuh.

"Aku Kim Mingyu, teman sekelasnya. Salam kenal, Jimin." Kini Mingyu menyodorkan tangannya, ingin cepat-cepat merasakan kelembutan tangan si anak baru itu.

"Halo, Mingyu-sunbae!" Jimin menyambut jabatan tangan Mingyu dan tersenyum manis.

Ugh, Jimin jahat! Bisa-bisanya ia membiat Mingyu diabetes dalam sekejap.

Setelah berkenalan, lima menit kemudian Jimin pamit pada kedua seniornya itu dengan sangat sopan. Memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada dua seniornya itu seolah tiada hari esok. Kemudian pergi meninggalkan kedua seniornya yang sedang sesak napas karena menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menerjang adik kelasnya itu dan menggigit pipinya.

*****

**bersambung**


End file.
